vilous_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakoto
Bakoto is a 4'9" (144cm) tall Nevrean Female with piercing, pink eyes, living in the modern era, within the New Canon on Planet Tal. Profile Bakoto was born somewhere in Nevrea in the year 74 RC, and there is little to nothing known about her parents other than that they are still alive. What caused Bakoto to leave is up to anyone's guess but her journey lead her to Goldring in 89RC. Upon arrival, she set out in search to work for a greater good. Sabi No Wa proved to be an inspiration to her and she believed that the world needed justice and that the weaker needed to be protected from the strong. However, through her time as GRVC and Red Gardener, she would quickly become disillusioned and begin walking down a darker path of justice. Appearance Bakoto's plumage is a mix between a dark, earthy blue and purple with cold shades of red. Her colors have been viewed by some as a bad omen, as it shares in appearance with the wild Talyxian Forests. During her early days in Gold Ring, she was often seen in a uniform, and when off duty, dressed in casual wear common to what inhabitants of the city would regularly dress in to combat heat, however, as she drifted away from the city, she started to wear much more practical outfits for her purposes. The armor she wears started to slowly resemble that of Out Ring bandits, with some modifications to increase her free movement and storage space. Even when in the city, or just relaxing, she can be often found clad in some form of practical, protective gear. Personality Bakoto was born decades past the time of war, but the world still needed to heal even as she grew up. There were still forms of bigotry and hate, still, those who would expose the weak, and she wanted to be a pillar to stop it. The world needed order, and she wanted to help create and support it so that everyone could live safely. She would serve as a proud example in the city and do what she could to inspire others, but as time went on she began to see more and more of how some Eltus would use status to escape penalties, or how certain demographics were not valued as high when compared to others, and thus, still treated as second class citizens. Even during her tenure as a Red Gardener, she was taken back by the discrimination. She grew angry, and she watched as some in the world were ignored, left to fend for themselves and live in fear. This anger continued to blossom, as she witnessed Northerners which had absolutely nothing to do with the war, be treated poorly, just based on their origins, or various tips on illegal shows provided go unchecked. These events compacting onto one another started to weigh on Bakoto, turning spirit slowly cold, making her feel useless and helpless. Then a new purpose gave her fuel and ambition, and she set off into the wilds alone. History Bakoto was born in 74RC in the outskirts of Nevrea. Little is known about how she was raised there but she did indeed have a healthy and happy upbringing. Life was simple but she went out to explore the world in 91 RC and learned much about the war as well as how Nevreans were treated until recently. She found Goldring and was inspired by the GRVC, a group she viewed as looking out for the weak, creating harmony and order. She joined as soon as she was able to and took great pride in what she was doing, but as time went on she started to notice things that made her question the City and guards. Questions arose such as: Why were the nobles treated better, why could the rich pay away petty crimes or why wasn't the weakest of society be protected the most? She had reached the conclusion that discrimination was still very much real, Nevrean and Talyxians were still treated differently, and there was ignorance in the world. What hurt Bakoto the most was how those just outside the city walls were abandoned, left to solve the issues themselves with no one to protect them. She would hear tips, an underground vore show, or perhaps someone being sold against will, maybe even illegal trade, but it was often said that it was outside jurisdiction or lacked enough to investigate. Bakoto was devastated, and that formed into anger in the pit of her very being. Eltus needed help, there were those who were scared and alone, how could such a great city ignore so many within its walls reach? So one day she just left, her uniform found neatly folded in her empty apartment. Her journey would lead her out from place to place, over the next few years. Often, she would try to find out about any wildlife threats that had to be handled or of small, petty crimes that a stern threat could swiftly resolve mayhaps. One day, in 95RC, she received a tip with plenty of information about the location of a live vore showing. Normally the matter would not raise much concern, but rumor has it around this particular one that it had a Nevrean chick featured as the main menu course and attraction. Thus, she would slink around in the shadows, gathering intel and details from whomever she could muster them and after several attempts, she would finally locate exact time and place. The rumors had indeed been proven to be true, and the location was also one that was reminiscent to a place she once had called home. She could not turn to anyone, though. In the past, it had never yielded her results. Time was running out. She decided to slip inside of the tent and laid eyes upon him there. A rather large Sergal, accompanied by a Tayxian, perhaps a pet of sorts. A few creatures were lined up and prepared, layed down lavishly on display, alongside the Nevrean hatchling. Parentless and vulnerable, it sat there, emitting small chirps over and over again. The show was about to begin, and a small crowd was forming up outside. The Sergal had no time to react, as Bakotos blade quickly sliced through their throat with utmost precision. It was in this moment, she had decided: "Those who do not show mercy to the week, shall not see it from the strong." The show would start soon, a small crowd was gathering outside. The Sergal had no time to react, Bakotos blade sliced quick and precise. It was at that moment she decided: "Those who won't show mercy to the weak will not see it from the strong" Category:Nevrean Category:Female Category:Character